


My First and Last

by iaspidem (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, M/M, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iaspidem
Summary: Lucas left Jungwoo 4 years ago without explanation and they met again.





	My First and Last

 

The blinding light from the morning sky enters the convenience store where Jungwoo is. Like the days before, choosing the most affordable meal he can pick from the menu to eat this morning. Although he almost tasted it all, his tongue is never tired of the flavor of those heated foods. The thought of cooking at home never pleased his taste buds, he tried but still long for the savor he is used to.

 

He picked the simple meal in a black tray which includes rice and fried dumplings and proceeded to beverage area to grab a bottle of water. Move to the counter to pay for his breakfast, getting his money and noticed the new girl on the cashier. Whilst he seldom talked to the staff; he can easily notice the changes inside. Immediately grabbed the brown paper bag and the receipt to finally leave this place.

 

The morning alleys of Gwanak-gu are desolated at all times hence it is close to university’s vicinity. If there will be a thing he always love to do; it would be walking in this pathway every morning. The sound of tranquility, the cold breeze of morning air which envelopes his skin and the smell of spring not once disappointed him. In his mind, he declared this place as his sanctuary.

 

The white hoodie, washed denim jeans and white kicks which he is wearing complimented the radiant weather. As the wind surpassed again and made his brown hair to be whipped back, used his hands to comb it. Then, stared at his watch to know what the time is.

 

7:18 am.

 

Although his classes in Fiction will start around 8:30am, he choose to just stay somewhere inside his university. Staying at his bleak dorm and being alone makes him melancholic and he loathes this feeling whilst he loves silence.

 

Entering SM University around this time is a contrast to Gwanak-gu streets, packed with students along with their friends. Jungwoo with his brown paper bag seemed to be the only Literature student around this morning. Mostly the students are from Engineering and Chemistry department and can be classified easily by their laces or by pins on their bags.

 

Actually, he have close friends but they are still at their home probably still sleeping: Ten and Doyoung. Tried not to bother them this morning unlike he is doing every weekdays. Walking to cafeteria, he noticed a flyer which is pinned on a bulletin board in bold yellow letters and in violet outline. A bizarre sheet along the monotone papers attached.

 

‘ **EXCHANGE STUDENTS WILL ARIVE THIS MONDAY: MARCH 9’**

 

Jungwoo was intrigued who are these exchange students and where are they from. Along with his curiosity, he hopes that there will be a foreign student also for their classes for he is writing a story about a foreigner for their Creative Writing class and wanted to have an actual insight. Perhaps there is a **_different_** reason and there is no time to discuss.

 

He arrived at the cafeteria and the smell of rice welcomed his nose and made him thrilled to eat his breakfast. Proceeding to the place where he usually eats; wooden table and chair, beside the open window and where his friend’s name ‘Doyoung’ is embossed. Getting out his meal and bottled water and after, he folded the brown paper bag and placed it inside the smallest compartment of his backpack.

 

Just like a normal day, contemplating about the things he will do later this evening. Write and read, things which dominated his mind.  No time for online endeavors for this semester as he promised.  The internet is not a good place for him, he is **_neve_** r happy with it.

 

Finished his food and about to leave when Ten and Doyoung arrived.

 

“Hey” Ten said while giving high fives to Jungwoo.

 

“Why haven’t you texted us you’re here already” Doyoung said.

 

“Ah” he murmured. “Supposedly, I will text you after I finished my breakfast” his excuse.

 

“Are you really Jungwoo?” Ten exclaimed.

 

“You sick? Need some rest?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong”

 

Doyoung seemed to notice Jungwoo’s silence and bothered by it. Thinks all the possible cause to make him feel like this and one reason became more relevant, pointing him into one conclusion. Get out his phone and looked for the date today.

**March 9.**

 

Without asking he slightly knew now the answer. Doyoung supposes if he asked he will look insensitive and he do not want Jungwoo to feel uncomfortable when he opened up this topic. But Ten does not bother. He seemed to suspect the same reason as Doyoung and also checked the date today.

 

 

“Ah!” Ten exclaimed. “Jungwoo honey, I know its hard to forget that as*hole but I and doyoung are here to forget and also help you to not be bothered by him in any forms today”

 

“Good job Ten, you just made Jungwoo think of him again” Doyoung.

 

“It is okay hyung, I appreciate Ten’s suggestion but it is not the reason why I look like depressed today” Jungwoo lied. “It is about my assignment for my Creative Writing class”

 

“Ah, same” Ten yelled and gathered other students attention.

 

Jungwoo expected Doyoung will not be satisfied by his answer, but he seemed to accept his lame excuse. Ten begins to complain about the said assignment and how he is also struggling finishing his paper. Jungwoo immersed himself to this conversation to conceal the things needed to be concealed.  Like a fool, convincing himself everything will be fine even he knew it **_wouldn’t_** be.

 

After the small chats they now planned to proceed to their classes. Since Doyoung majors in Business and the two in Lit, they separated ways after exiting the cafeteria. As expected of Ten, he have different stories to tell Jungwoo everyday, even the things do not make sense. Jungwoo never complained for he has nothing to share and he enjoys it too much.

 

Their lecture room is almost completely filled by their classmates who are either busy or just chatting like he and Ten is doing. The class is about to start and they’re aware of it.

 

“Good Morning” their Prof greeted them. “Before delving ourselves to today’s lesson you may all noticed your classmate Seulgi and Wendy are not here today for they are chosen to participate as one of the exchange students by our university’s admin”

 

The class gave a glance on Seulgi and Wendy’s usual seats which is in front where Jungwoo and Ten are seating. Almost of the class are aware by the announcement and Jungwoo was just informed by Ten earlier.

 

 

“So, students you will be having new classmates in replacement- Oh not replacement, more of a substitute of the girls” their Prof added. “Here they are”

 

Jungwoo’s phone vibrated from his pocket and immediately grab it to know who messaged him. His Doyoung hyung sent a message asking _where they are_. While Jungwoo is composing the message the exchange students are entering the room. Ten became _silent_ from being enthusiastic to know these new students are. After sending his reply to his hyung, he froze from what he heard.

 

“Good morning everyone, Im Wong Yukhei or you can just call me **_Lucas_** ”


End file.
